The Reasons Why I Love You
by Senselessness by Dance
Summary: After Alvin and Brittany brake up Brittany leaves with a broken heart. When she comes back 5 years later beause of a sudden car accident of Dave and Miss Miller. Will Alvin be able to win her love back? Also Simon is acting stange while Jeanette in denial to think eveything is perfect, While Eleanor and Theodore go through changes. What have happen in 5 years?
1. The Brakeup and Next 5 Years

**Alvin's Pov **

How I'm I so stupid? I let the most beautiful girl go over a gold digger. I broke up with Brittany over Charlene 5 years ago. It was senior year right after graduation. It all started with an argument. We use to argue sometimes it always kept us together in the end, but this argument was serious….

**Flashback**

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!? Brittany screamed_

"_I DON'T KNOW OK" I yelled back_

"_WILL IF I DIDN'T SEE MY BOYFREIEND OVER A WEEK I WOULD WANT TO KNOW WHERE HAVE HE BEEN"_

"_WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS NAGGING?_

"_ME NAGGING? I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU"_

"_I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW"_

"_SO YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE OVER A WEEK? WERE YOU LOST IN SOME GOD DAMN JUNGLE?"_

"_YES?" I said. _

"_YOU KNOW WHAT I'M AM SO TIED OF YOUR STUID IDOTIC LIES"_

"_WELL AM TIED OF YOU ALWAYS NAGGING' no this Alvin, no that Alvin, no do it my way Alvin' IT NEVER ENDS WITH YOU HUH?"_

'_WHATEVR AND I DON'T SOUND IKE THAT"_

"_YES YOU DO YOU ALWAYS DO"_

_Brittany turned her head unable to look. I know I hut her but I was too furious to care. I thought that I need some air and continue this little talk without all the shouting._

"_Listen I'm going to step outside and get some air and when I come back we will try this again but this time no yelling shouting or screaming" I said._

_She only nodded while I stepped out._

_Once got outside I saw a figure in the distance. When it came closer I saw it was Charlene she looked hot. She walked up to me and started flirting. I couldn't resist I had to have her. To hell with Brittany and her nagging. I grabbed her and kiss her. She kissed me twice as hard. There were no sparks, no magic just a kiss full of lust. I pulled out and looked at Brittany in the window. She had tears in her eyes and her jaw drop. I smirked and took Charlene hand and walked away._

**End of flashback**

I hurt her, I hurt her bad. I knew that I was making a mistake but I just wanted to see Brittany jealous. What I did was just cold and heartless. I knew I fucked up big time. By walking away with Charlene, She was only out for the big dollar signs.

**Flashback **

_When Charlene and I went back to my house we were sitting on the couch making out when sudden she pulled away._

"_Oh Alvie am so happy that were together, we could go on talk show and interviews about are relationship" she smiled happily with big huge dollar signs in her eyes._

_I slowing backed up. Who said that were going in public this soon? I only use her to make Brittany want me back. I don't really like Charlene._

_What a minute who said anything about going public?"_

_Well since were dating now we might as well tell everyone, plus we would be hit everyone would love us she said star struck. _

_That when I realized that Charlene really didn't like me she was just using me like I was using her but in a different way. I knew I have to put a stop to this right now; I have to talk to Brittany and have to get rid of Charlene._

"_Look Charlene this really is not going to workout" I told her. Wow I am really breaking a lot of heats today._

"_What we just got together" Charlene said shocked._

"_Yeah and now we just braking up" I said._

"_You will regret this day Alvin" Charlene said standing up._

"_I already do" I sighed. Glad I got that over with._

_She huffed and walked out the door. As soon as I knew she was gone I ran straight for Brittany. I knew she didn't want to see me. I knew she hates me. I just knew it but I have to tell her, I just have to._

_When I got their Jeanette and Eleanor where sitting on the porch when I walked up to them Jeanette punched me in the face and Eleanor kicked me in the shin._

"_That what you get for hurting our sister you jackass" Jeanette yelled._

"_I know I deserve that"_

"_No you deserve much more"_

"_I know….. But I have to see Brittany" I sighed._

"_No" Eleanor said._

"_I know what did was wrong but please I have to see her"_

"_Listen Al-"Jeanette started but was cut off._

"_No you listen I really fucked up this time my stupid ego got the best of me but that still no excuse. I love Brittany but I don't know what came over me. Please let me through to tell her please" I begged._

"_We would love to Alvin but she's not here" Eleanor said sadly._

"_What do you mean she not here where did she go?" I asked confused._

"_She gone Alvin she not coming back" Jeanette stated._

"_No she can't be gone where is she?" I said. I don't believe it, I want believe it._

"_I'm sorry Alvin" Eleanor sighed._

_I shook my head and shove past them and ran straight up to Brittany's room her clothes, beauty products and everything Brittany was gone. She left she gone forever._

**End of flashback**

I don't know if she was really gone forever but 5 years is a long time. Of course I regret what I did but I really doubt if she would forgive me so easily. I haven't dated since then. I have been really depressed. I love her but I didn't show it 5 years ago and it hurts me so much to remember what I did to her.

On another note Simon been acting a little wired lately staying out late coming home in the wee hours of the night. Jeanette has notice this chance but says nothing. I wonder what going on with him? For some reason Eleanor been hanging around him more often. I thought she would just go hangout with Theodore but he has been really glum lately. I tried asking him but he just shrug and saw it was nothing.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the doorbell. Who would be coming over at 10:00 at night? I stayed on the couch. I didn't feel like getting it.

"Simon door" I called out.

"Why don't you get it your right there?" Simon said coming down the stairs.

"Na I don't Wanna"

He shook his head and answered the door. When he did 2 Chipettes were there. They were upset and crying. I walked over to see what's was going on.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

Eleanor suddenly clung to Simon for dear life while all 3 of us were shocked. She started sobbing and talking at the same time. "It-t's miss mi-ller and D-ave th-ier in the hospital"

Simon and I began to panic, Dave and Miss Miller.

"What happen" I said.

"Well they were in a car accident and are in the hospital" Jeanette said.

"Then we have to down there" Simon said.

"We can't visiting hours are over no one aloud" Jeanette replied.

"Ok we well just go in the morning" Simon declared.

"Do you know how bad?" I asked.

"Well I heard they may need surgery" Jeanette said looking down with tear fill eyes.

We were all silence praying that everything will be ok. Until Eleanor broke it, She turned to "Jeanette I want my big sister"

"I am your big sister Eleanor" Jeanette said confused.

"Not you Jeanette, I want Brittany" Eleanor said and started crying again. I froze we haven't really talk about Brittany since that day.

"Ok I will call Brittany" Jeanette said while taking out her phone. I was shocked she still talks to Brittany. Well that is her sister, but she told me she didn't know where she was.

"Hello Brittany?... Is that music?... are you at a club?... Are you drunk?... Ok sorry but I got-"she was cut off by Eleanor taking the phone.

"Brittany I need you to come home…. It Dave and Miss Miller they were in a car accident….. You can't be serious…. Brittany … ok ok… I need you Britt…. I miss my sister…. Ok see you tomorrow" Eleanor said and hung up. She turned to us with a very happy grin on her face. "She coming to tomorrow"

I was shocked. Did she just saw Brittany is coming home after 5 years? I was excited but a little nervous. Does she still hate me? Does she want me back as much as I want her back? Does she still love me? Has she met someone else? All these questions were floating around my in head.

I turned toward Jeanette "So you did know where Brittany was?"

"Yea I did" she said quietly

"Well where was she?"

"Well she is in Europe"

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HALF WAY AROCSS THE WORLD?" I shouted. I was outraged I should have known about this.

"Well she's a model, fashion designer, and fashion magazine owner in Paris, Malian, and Italy"

"Wow" was all I could say she living her dream.

"Also she really famous there and she is know as one of the best singers in Europe" Jeanette smiled at her sister achievements.

"Well how come I never see her in magazines then better yet how come I haven't seen her magazine or her fashion line" I said matter fact tone.

"You never see her in magazine is because you refuse to look at any with the word fashion on it, you haven't seen her magazine because she is in Europe and they only sell it to certain stores, also if you went to the Beverly hills mall you would see a huge store with a pink and glittery sign that says Britt in cursive"

"Oh" I said when I realized she was right. I haven't been to the mall, read anything about fashion or beauty since Brittany left. They remind me of her too much. Then I realized something if Brittany is going tomorrow then I have to look good. I can't let her see me a complete mess and what not. I ran upstairs to get ready for tomorrow.


	2. Coming Home

**Brittany's Pov**

Jeanette just called me about Dave and Miss Miller I really hope they are ok. Eleanor convinced me to come home for a few weeks just to make sure very thing is alright. I really don't want to go back home, I don't want to see Alvin. Well if my sisters need me than I will be there. I rushed out the party the club where I was having my spring collection fashion show premiere. I told my friend john it was an emergency and left to my penthouse. As soon as I walked in I got on my phone and order my private jet to come in at 5:00 in the morning. I packed my suitcases (which were a lot), set my alarm and went to bed.

At 3:00am I woke up and took shower and wash my hair. I got dress and put my makeup, just then a knock on my door as soon as I finish.

"Miss Miller your jet is here" the man said taking my bags.

I grab my purse and went down stairs and got on my jet not wanting to go on this long hour flight.

**Alvin's Pov**

"Where is she? Simon got annoyed. Why is he acting like I usually do?

"She will be here Simon just give her time" Jeanette said trying to calm him down.

"Well she taking too long" Simon sighed.

"Simon would you shut up I'm trying to look for her" Eleanor scold.

"Well she is taking a long time" Theodore said quietly almost unheard able.

Then I saw a lot of men in black carrying a bunch of pink suitcases. Once they were standing right in front of us they parted and when I saw who was standing in the middle I froze. It was Brittany in a black shirt, pink jacket, and black and white short skirt, with pink heels. She her hair was long hanging down her back with very shine and luscious curls. Her eyes got an even brighter ice blue than before. He skin had a flawless glow tan to it. How could I let something so radiant go? I looked at my brothers they all had love struck grins on their faces. I got jealous how dare they stare at my Brittany like that Even if she not mine at the moment?

Her sisters came running over in an instance they practically smothered her. Eleanor was so over joyed that her big sister came home, she started crying.

"I missed you so much Brittany"

"I missed you too" Brittany said in a French accent. I was shocked that accent had made her even hotter, and I was not the lonely one who noticed.

"Brittany your voice" Jeanette said

"Yeah I know living in Europe for 5 years can do that to you" she said. I love the accent; I can just hear her talk all day. I looked at my brothers I could tell they were thinking the same thing. I got mad again would they stop staring at her like that. They both know I still have feeling for her.

Simon the first one snapped out his daze when over and hugged her. My per say his hands was way too close to her ass. Doesn't he go with Jeanette? Next was Theodore. He still had that stupid gin on his face but at less his hands weren't too low. Once he let go she looked over at me smiling with her arms handled out. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She smelled so good like strawberry. I unwillingly let go.

"Well Brittany it good to have you back" Eleanor said cluing on to her.

"It good to be back… but I got to go somewhere" she said looking at the limo that just arrived.

"What you're not going back to France you just came" Eleanor said with tears coming down her cheeks

"No I'm not going back just yet I mean I will meet you guys at the hospital" she said with a smiled showing her gorgeous pearly whites and getting in the limo. While making me and by brothers sigh lovingly. I glared at them would they stop. They already have girls, well Theodore I don't know.

Later that day at the hospital Eleanor was freaking out while Jeanette tried to her clam down.

"Where is Brittany she is supposed to be here" Eleanor said pacing the waiting room. It turned out that Dave and Miss Miller were fine. I few cut and bruises and broken bones but no serious damage.

"She's on her way" Jeanette said reasonably but it was getting dark so I don't know if Brittany will show or not.

"It getting late she probably forgot or something" Eleanor said in disappointment. Just then Brittany burst through the door with something behind her back.

"Brittany you came" Eleanor said clinging to her again.

"I told you I will show up" she giggled. I love her laugh it like angel singing.

"I told you everything was just fine" Jeanette but in.

"Whatever" Eleanor said burying her face in Brittany shirt. Everyone laughed.

"So where are Miss Miller and Dave" Brittany asked.

"In that room" Simon pointed out. With that Brittany walked in room still something behind her. We followed her in.

"Guys look who it is "Jeanette said to Dave and Miss Miller who looked shocked and confused.

Wow you are very…..pretty" Miss Miller said shocked "are you a model?"

Brittany smirked "well yes I am I also have my own magazine and clothing line in Europe called Britt" she said.

"You know that funny because my daughter Brittany is….. Miss miller stated be didn't finished "Brittany!?" she and Dave said in surprise.

"Hey Dave, Miss Miller" Brittany said walking up to them and giving them what was behind her back: a teddy bear with a box in its hand for Dave and flowers with a box in the middle for Miss Miller. They both took their gift and open the boxes. Dave had a diamond incrusted watch with the words get well engraved and Miss Miller got a locket of picture with Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor with the words cherished memories never forget, get well. I was shocked as well as very one else. That must a cost of fortune. I know who I want my secret Santa to be at Christmas time.

Brittany how did you afford these gift" miss miller asked shocked.

"My career" Brittany said like it was no big deal.

"Oh right" Miss Miller said remembering her daughter job.

"Wait what do you do?" Dave said confused. Didn't he hear her the first time she said it?

"I am a model, fashion designer, and own my own magazine company" Brittany said in her accent.

"All this is in Europe I can tell it by the accent" Dave smiled.

I looked at Brittany she looked absolutely beautiful. I thought back to when I hugged her. I didn't want to let go. She been gone to long and I must have her back.


	3. 3's Charm

**Brittany's Pov**

After everyone left the hospital I went back home. I walked into my old room remembering the good old days. I remember being with my sisters on Friday nights just laughing and gossiping while eating snacks on my bed. I even remember the night I had my first sleepover it was about 15 of us and of course Alvin dragged his brothers to spy on us. I laughed at the memory of them falling off the ladder they had to peek in the second floor window. Alvin. I still remember that heartbreaking day. It hurt me for so long until I force myself to move on. I knew I had to, it was for the best, and there was no point in sitting around mopping around for the rest my life. Seeing Alvin today bought all those memories back that I hoped would have pushed away. I knew I was still in love with him, I haven't seen him in 5 years and here I am fallen head over hills for him again. Ugh this is so confusing, why me? Why do I have to go through this pain and confusion? It just gets harder.

I started to unpack my pink suitcases and beauty products. When I was done I decide to change into more conformable clothes. I put on a tank with pink and white stripes that cut short in the front to see my belly button and pink rhinestone belly ring. I put a matching pink mini skirt with white flats to complement. I put my hair in a high ponytail with volume curls hanging low. After I was finished I walked downstairs to see my sister and the chipmunks watching TV.

"Hey Brittany come on sit with me were watching a new movie" Jeanette said as I walked over.

"Brittany I didn't know you had a belly ring" Eleanor said while poking it.

"Yeah I had it for two years" I said.

"Wait if you have a belly ring what else you have?" Jeanette asked.

I smiled nervously; I really didn't want to tell them all the things I did in Europe. They were going to find out sooner or later why not know?

"Well I had a tongue piercing and another ear piercing" I said shyly. They gasped

"Brittany!"

"I took them out I didn't like them after a month" I explain

"Oh that a relief" Jeanette sighed

"Yeah that not all" I said they raised their eyebrows when I started giggling nervously. I tried not look at Alvin, when he does that, it's too cute.

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"I have a tattoo" I said quietly.

"What?"

"A tattoo" I said again but still low.

"What?" they said again.

"A tattoo" I said clearly this time.

"WHAT?"

"Ok I know you heard it that time" I said annoyed.

"Brittany how did you get a tattoo?" Simon asked.

"Well my friend took me and I have 2 actually" they gasped.

"Where?" Theodore asked.

"My ankle" I said holding out my foot of small music notes.

"Where's the other one?" Alvin asked.

"Oh the other one is on the top of my thigh it says Brittany" I smiled.

"Did it hurt?" Eleanor asked.

"Uh yeah, their drawing a needle on her skin" I said obviously.

"Miss Miller will not be happy" Jeanette declared.

"Oh well she get over it" I waved them off.

The night came and we all decide to out to eat. We went to this new seafood restaurant, while everyone ordered I went to pick a table when Simon came over.

"Hey Brittany" he said as he sat down.

"Hi Simon" I smiled.

"Tattoos huh? Pretty cool"

"Yeah there ok I guess"

"You know I been think about getting one "

"Really, of what?"

"It going to be a B near my heart"

"Why a B?"

"No reason" he smiled and ended with the conversation when the others came back.

I was confused did he just try to flirt with me? If so it wasn't every good. Wait a minute doesn't he go with Jeanette why would he like me? Well I know I'm beautiful and all but damn is Simon really falling for me? I don't even like him in that way. I have always thought of him as a smart, nerdy, annoying brother.

When we got back it was already 7 so we decide go to the movies. While in line for popcorn Theodore came up to me. At least it's not Simon again that just creepy.

"Hi Brittany"

"Hi"

"So what you getting?" he asked.

"Popcorn" I answered

"Oh you it really good with extra butter"

"That nice but I'm trying to watch my figure"

"No need it's perfect" he said quietly

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" he blushed.

Ok what was that? Did he just complement my body, was he checking me out? Didn't he have a thing with Eleanor? Does he really like me? The thought kind of made me sick. Theodore to me is a little brother to me, the kind that that you just want to pinches his cheeks and tell him how adorable they are.

When the movie was over we went back home but before I went into the house Alvin stop me. Oh great just what I need a confrontation with Alvin. It late I'm tired I really don't feel like yelling and arguing right now.

"Hi Britt"

"Hey Alvin"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"What?"

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Alvin it's late and I'm tired I really-"

"We can go tomorrow around 12"

"Ok meet me at the park"

"Alright goodnight Britt"

"Goodnight"

What just happen, did I just accept a date with Alvin? Oh god, get ready for the emotional roller-coaster of hell tomorrow. I went to my room and instantly fell asleep dreading the next day to come.


End file.
